


Five More Minutes

by leggiewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Michele, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Oral Sex, Top!Emil, Česky | Czech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggiewrites/pseuds/leggiewrites
Summary: The Michemil first time smut fic that nobody asked for."Love can be a strange thing. No matter how much you have, you'll always want more. Whether it just be a simple kiss on the cheek or a full on make out fest, a quick hug or a tight embrace. We'll always want more. It's human nature, but sometimes people can be greedy, acting as if they deserve all the love in the world."





	

Love can be a strange thing. No matter how much you have, you'll always want more. Whether it just be a simple kiss on the cheek or a full on make out fest, a quick hug or a tight embrace. We'll always want more. It's human nature, but sometimes people can be greedy, acting as if they deserve all the love in the world.

Emil wasn't a greedy person however. All he ever wanted in this life was Michele's love, and after months and months of being too nervous to admit it, he finally had it.

He'd had it from the moment Michele first laid eyes on him.

But now, Emil wanted more...

Emil needed more...

"Mickey?" 

"Hm? 

"How much do you love me?" Emil asked, sprawling out on his boyfriend's lap. Michele glanced down at him, smiling slightly as their eyes met.

"More than anything in the world." He blushed, kissing Emil's forehead.

Emil grinned and quickly caught his lips in a kiss.

"Even more than Sara?"

"Don't push your luck sweetie."

Emil giggled, a sound that made Michele forget everything around him and focus on the one thing that matters the most to him. He gently cupped Emil's face.

" _Sei la persona più bella che abbia mai incontrato._ " He spoke softly, tracing his thumb over Emil's lips before leaning in and kissing him.

Emil smiled into the kiss, placing his hand on the back of Michele's head and gently pulling him closer as he coiled his hair around his fingers.

Michele smiled and pulled away, gazing into his boyfriend's eyes. Those eyes that he'd fallen in love with ever since day one, only now, there was something different about them... Almost like a hint of... Mischief..?

"Mickey..." Emil breathed. "I want you..."

Michele's breath hitched. "W-What do you want me to do..?"

"No... I want... You." He giggled softly, gently taking Mickey's hand in his.

"Y-You know I've never..."

"I know sweetie."

"And you still want to..?"

"Of course I do. I love you Mickey, I don't care whether you've been with another person or not, all I want is you. Right now."

"Have you..?"

Emil blushed and hid his face in Mickey's lap before mumbling something that sounded like a 'No'.

Michele smiled, slightly relieved.

"It's okay, we can just take it slow... We don't have to go all the way if you're not ready."

Emil lifted his head, gazing at Mickey. In this moment he wished that time would stop, just so that he could take in the beauty of his boyfriend. He was perfect. His eyes the most beautiful shade of violet he'd ever seen, his sunkissed skin flawless and his hair cut just in the right way to show off the curves and contours of his face. He was stunning...

Mickey traced his finger along Emil's jaw, before tilting his head up to look at him properly.

" _Angelo mio..._ "

Emil blushed again, sweeping a loose strand of hair out of Michele's eyes.

" _Moje všechno..._ " He whispered before closing the gap between them, kissing him passionately.

Mickey gently bit down on his lip, earning a small moan of encouragement from Emil.

Emil suddenly pulled away, pushing Michele down on the bed and climbing on top of him before kissing his neck. Mickey let out a small sigh of contentment, spurring Emil on. He hesitated for a second before gently biting down on the sensitive skin.

"E-Emil!" Mickey gasped.

Emil quickly pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry... Did I hurt you??"

Mickey let out a chuckle.

"No sweetie." He smiled before kissing Emil again, even harder than before.

Emil kissed back as he began fumbling with the buttons on Michele's shirt.

Michele laughed again, pulling away.

"Need a hand?"

Emil pouted.

"I told you I've never done this before..."

Mickey smiled as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, Emil's eyes never leaving him. Emil felt his jeans begin to tighten at the sight of his boyfriend's body.

" _Jsi krásný..._ "

Michele felt his cheeks heat up at the words. He leaned forward, planting kisses all over Emil's face before tugging at his shirt. Emil nodded, quickly pulling off the garment and throwing it on the floor.

Michele stopped, staring at him.

"Stop staring..." Emil blushed, moving his hands to cover his face. Mickey gently pulled them away.

"But you're so perfect..." He smiled, leaning in to passionately kiss him again.

Emil smiled, letting his fingers explore his boyfriend's body, feeling the curves of his abs, the softness of his skin. If he could, he would stay like this forever... Just him and Mickey.

"Are you sure you want to..?" Michele asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Emil nodded, kissing down his toned stomach before stopping at his belt.

"Do you..?"

Mickey nodded, turning a dark shade of red.

Emil smiled, unbuckling Mickey's belt before pulling his jeans down.

He lightly traced his fingers over the bulge in his boxers, feeling it twitch at the contact. Mickey let out a sharp breath.

"E-Emil... Please..."

Emil smirked slightly, pulling down his boxers to reveal his already hard cock. Without hesitation, he wrapped his lips around the tip, using his tongue to lick up the precum that was already gathered there. Michele gasped, gripping the sheets in his hands. Emil jumped back.

"N-No... P-Please don't stop..."

Emil nodded and took Mickey's cock in his mouth again, slowly bobbing his head.

Mickey moaned loudly, replacing the sheets tangled in his hand with Emil's hair, lightly tugging it. Emil let out a soft moan at the feeling, the vibrations going straight through Mickey's cock, causing him to gasp and clap his free hand over his mouth.

Emil stopped, pulling his hand away.

"Mickey... Please. I want to hear every noise you make..." He whispered softly, looking at him through half lidded eyes. Mickey nodded, stroking Emil's face lightly with his finger. Emil smiled, getting up and pulling off his jeans.

"Do you have... Uh... You know..." He asked nervously.

Mickey smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about sweetie, you're gonna have to be more specific."

"You know what I mean! Don't make me say it..." Emil whined. Mickey giggled, reaching over to the bedside drawer and handing him a bottle of lube.

"S-So... Uh... Who's gonna..?" Mickey blushed.

"I-I guess I'll... Uh..." Emil stuttered, pouring some of the lube on his fingers. Mickey nodded.

"If you don't want to, I ca-" He was cut off by Emil pressing one of his fingers into his entrance. Mickey let out a squeak, covering his face with his hands as Emil worked his finger in and out of him before adding another finger.

Emil looked up, smirking as he watched Mickey writhe in pleasure at his touch. He gently added another finger, watching Michele's face contort in both pain and pleasure.

"Mickey..? Do you want me to stop..?"

Mickey shook his head, pushing himself down on Emil's fingers.

"M-More... Please..."

Emil nodded and continued working his fingers in and out of him when Michele suddenly let out a loud moan as his fingertips lightly brushed against his prostate, letting out a string of curses in Italian.

"E-Emil... I want you. Now."

Emil nodded, slowly pulling his fingers out and pressing a kiss to Mickey's forehead. He tugged off his boxers, throwing them on the floor. He smirked slightly as he saw Mickey's eyes widen.

"A-Are you sure it's gonna..?" Emil cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm sure. Let me know if you need me to stop okay?"

Mickey smiled, nodding.

Emil applied the lube to his cock, lining himself up at Mickey's entrance.

"You sure you wanna do this..?"

"I'm sure... I love you Emil..."

"I love you too sweetie..." Emil smiled, kissing him as he slowly pushed inside him. Mickey felt himself tighten around his cock, earning a lustful groan from him boyfriend. Emil slowed himself, careful not to get carried away and hurt Mickey.

"E-Emil! Please! More!" Michele groaned loudly, pushing his hips down on his length. Emil let out another moan, gripping his boyfriends hips and pushing all the way inside him. Mickey tensed up at the sudden intrusion, constricting around Emil's cock even more.

"A-Are you okay..?" Emil stuttered, leaving little kisses all over Mickey's face. Mickey nodded in response, wrapping his arms around his neck as he gazed into his eyes.

"P-Please..."

Emil took the hint, slowly pulling out before thrusting back in again, drawing a sharp breath from Michele. He kissed him gently, tangling his fingers in his hair as he began rhythmically thrusting in and out of him, Michele's moans gradually getting louder.

This is the kind of love Emil wanted. To trust someone this much, to be trusted this much. To be connected as one to the person he was in love with. And he never wanted anything more.

Mickey pulled away from the kiss, pressing his forehead against Emil's and squeezing his eyes shut as Emil's thrusts became faster, the pleasure becoming more and more intense. He wrapped his legs around his waist, giving him better access. Emil was panting heavily, delicately planting kisses on Mickey's lips whenever he could.

"Y-You're so... beautiful..." He whispered, his breaths becoming more erratic. Mickey groaned, moving his hips to meet Emil's thrusts, feeling himself coming closer and closer to the edge.

"Emil... I-I'm gonna..." He murmured, clenching his teeth. Emil gripped his cock in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He let out a loud shout as he came, moaning Emil's name. Emil moaned loudly as he reached his own climax, collapsing on top of Michele and gently taking his hand in his, panting heavily.

They lay like that in silence for a few moments before Mickey spoke up.

"A-Are you alright..?" He asked, gently brushing Emil's hair out his face. Emil grinned.

"Never been better..." He giggled softly, lying down beside Mickey and wrapping his arms around him. Mickey smiled, cuddling up to his boyfriend and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"We should do that more often..." He smirked. Emil blushed.

"Definitely..."

Michele sat up, only to be dragged back down again by Emil.

"Sweetie come on, I need to shower."

Emil yawned, burying his face in his chest.

"Just five more minutes..."

Mickey smiled, playing with Emil's hair.

"Five more minutes..."

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations**
> 
> Sei la persona più bella che abbia mai incontrato... - You are the most beautiful person I've ever met...
> 
> Angelo mio... - My angel...
> 
> Moje všechno... - My everything...
> 
> Jsi krásný... - You are beautiful...


End file.
